thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Harmon
Matt Harmon is a recurring character in Fuller House. Biography Season 1 The Not-So-Great Escape Matt comes to the pet clinic to take his father, Fred, to the airport for his vacation. Fred tells D.J. that Matt will be helping out in the clinic while he is away. The Legend of El Explosivo Matt shows D.J. an x-ray of a wiener dog who swallowed a flash drive. Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party When Matt brings Comet Jr. Jr. into the waiting room he meets Steve. Out of jealousy Steve suggests Matt meet and maybe date Kimmy, and D.J. thinks it's a good idea so she invites Matt to Ramona's birthday party. Matt turns up to Ramona's party with Hawaiian punch for the kids and tequila for the adults. After D.J. introduces Kimmy and Matt, Kimmy starts chocking on a mini corn dog so Matt gives her the Heimlich. As Kimmy hugs Matt to say thank you, Fernando comes up from the basement and slaps Matt with a rubber glove, challenging him to a fight. After Fernando finds out Matt saved Kimmy's life, Fernando thanks him by kissing Matt on both cheeks. After being slapped and kissed by Fernando, Matt decides to leave. When he opens the front door, Steve is there wondering how things went with Kimmy. Steve offers to walk Matt to his car to make sure he leaves. Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks After helping D.J. with the inventory at the pet clinic, she and Matt have Chinese food in the waiting room. As D.J. is leaving Matt goes to tell her she left her purse behind, she runs back and jumps into his arms and gives him a big kiss. War of the Roses Matt brings D.J. coffee while she is working and asks her out on a date. She initially says yes but when Matt questions her about not mentioning the flowers he brought her, D.J. believes he is talking about the 1000 roses left at her house. D.J. makes up an excuse and calls off the date because she thinks Matt is moving way too fast. When Matt turns up Becky questions him about sending the roses. Matt says he sent D.J. 2 sunflowers that he left at the front desk at the Pet Clinic, not the 1000 roses. Matt and D.J. reschedule their date. A Giant Leap When Matt comes by to pick up his ticket to the baseball game, D.J. walks him out and they kiss. At the game Matt gives Jackson his credit card to buy food, but Jackson ends up buying a $247 autographed jersey for Lola and has to pay Matt back by washing his car every week for 2 years. Matt tells D.J. he loves the city, being close to his family, working at the pet clinic and being with her. He has decided to move to San Francisco permanently. The 'KISS CAM' keeps showing D.J. and Matt wanting them to kiss; the first time D.J. kisses Max, the second time time Matt kisses D.J. on the cheek, but when they're shown for a third time Matt and D.J. kiss on the lips. After the game Steve and Matt both turn up wanting an explanation. Who does D.J. want to date? Both Steve and Matt want to continue dating D.J. When they both go to kiss her on a cheek each, D.J. moves out of the way and they kiss each other on the lips. Partnerships in the Night While Matt and D.J. are kissing at work, Fred walks in on them. He announces the Matt will be the one to take over the pet clinic. D.J. is very discouraged about the news asks Matt to cover for her for the rest of the day, and begins to think about quitting to pursue her dream of starting her own business. At the party Matt asks D.J. to be his partner at the pet clinic; run the clinic 50-50 and change the name to 'Harmon-Fuller Pet Care'. D.J. is hesitant over mixing business with pleasure but accepts the partnership because she loves the clinic, the pets and clients. Love is in the Air D.J. and Matt cut the ribbon together to officially open Harmon-Fuller Pet Care. Stephanie calls Matt to be D.J.'s date for the weddings. When he and Steve both turn up early for the weddings, D.J. tells them she will make a decision about who she want's to be with after the ceremony, that's when she tells them she chooses herself. Season 2 Welcome Back Matt and new best friend Steve, arrive with the meat for D.J.'s "End-of-Summer Back-to-school Super Fun Barbecue 2016". Just as D.J. is about to announce that she has chosen the guy she wants to be date, both Matt and Steve announce after a two week camping trip alone they needed girlfriends. So they fixed each other up and now they both have girlfriends. Matt arrives for the barbecue with - young flexible - Crystal, who Matt started to date to make D.J. jealous. Mom Interference Matt invites Crystal, Steve and CJ to games night at the Tanner House. Doggy Daddy Matt and Crystal drop by after mountain biking up and down all 7 hills of San Francisco, because Crystal needs to use the little girls' room. Matt drops to the ground completely exhausted. After Cosmo swallows a whole corn cob, D.J. and Matt along with Max and Jackson take Cosmo to the pet clinic, forgetting all about Crystal until she texts later. After Matt and D.J. operate on Cosmo they have an awkward moment where they could easily kiss but don't because Matt already has a girlfriend. Shortly after D.J. arrives home with Jackson, Max and Cosmo from the Pet Clinic, Matt comes through the front door and kisses D.J passionately. He announces he and Crystal broke up because he still has strong feelings for D.J. Fuller Thanksgiving Matt attends the Thanksgiving meeting before the out-of-town visitors arrive. D.J. introduces Matt as her boyfriend to her father. Matt helps D.J. in the kitchen with Thanksgiving dinner while everyone else is off playing football, then Steve and CJ walk in on them kissing. Matt attends Thanksgiving dinner as D.J's date. Glazed and Confused After a month of dating D.J., they plan to go away for the weekend to the wine country in Napa. But when Joey arrives to babysit he brings bad donuts which make him, Jackson, Ramona, Max and D.J. sick and Matt has to look after everyone. Matt didn't eat any donuts because he will be posing for a hunky veterinarians calendar while holding a Chihuahua the following week. As Matt leaves he tells D.J. he felt like part of the family. New Kids in the House Matt arrives with Steve with gifts for D.J.'s surprise 39th birthday party. Matt gives D.J. 2 tennis rackets, one for her and one for him. After Max hides the key to the jewellery box, he, Jackson, Ramona and Tommy gave her for her birthday in a cupcake, D.J. cracks her crown and Matt has to take her to the dentist. After Matt brings home a heavily medicated D.J. from the dentist, New Kids on the Block call up Donnie via Ramona's iPad and all sing her 'happy birthday' then leave for their concert. Steve credits Matt for getting front row concert tickets to New Kids on the Block. Matt and Steve look after Jackson, Ramona, Max, and Tommy while D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy are at the concert. Happy New Year, Baby Matt walks in after visiting his his father in India, as D.J. is proposing to CJ for Steve. He congratulates Steve and CJ on their engagement. Matt kisses D.J. at midnight to ring in the New Year. The next day Jesse and Becky enter the backyard with their newly adopted daughter to find Matt, D.J., Kimmy, Fernando, Stephanie, Jimmy, Danny and Joey asleep. They wake up and Jesse announces that his daughters name is Pamela Donaldson Katsopolis. D.J. admits to Stephanie and Kimmy that she was going to choose Steve over Matt. Season 3 Best Summer Ever Matt tells D.J. he loves her for the first time. Declarations of Independence Matt is angry with D.J. after she takes over a Facebook live broadcast. Danny helps them talk through their problems and everyone watches the fireworks display from the backyard. Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting Matt attends dinner at the Gibbler House with D.J., Kimmy and Stephanie. M-m-m-My Ramona Matt loves Jackson's coffee after Jackson comes into the clinic and ends up answering phones and making the coffee. Say Yes to the Dress Matt - jealous of D.J. singing with Steve - makes up a special handshake for him and D.J to share. Wedding or Not Here we Come Matt fails Kimmy's boyfriend buzz feed quiz, but presents D.J. with the perfect gift for their trip. While on board the plane Matt talks to Stephanie about proposing to D.J. in Japan. My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding Matt proposes to D.J. in Japan and she accepts, but when Steve doesn't go through with his wedding, D.J. calls off her engagement. Fast Times at Bayview High After spending 8 days in Bora Bora and getting a tan, Matt announces he is quitting and gives his two week notice at the pet clinic. Matt - referring to himself in the third person - announces he will be returning to the islands and opening 'Matt's Snorkel and Taco Shop'. He has shirts made up and when a large box arrives at the clinic he believes it is the 400 snorkels he ordered. Instead it is an Alligator called Kathy, he and D.J. panic and jump on a table to get out of the way. Soul Sisters Matt finds Steve and D.J. together, with roses, chocolates and a hot tub, Matt concludes they are going out. Matt forgives Steve, but says he can't work with D.J. any longer and he will be opening up his own pet clinic 2 blocks from Harmon-Fuller Pet Care and calling it Harmon Better Pet Care. Trivia * His underwear modeling put him through vetinerian school * Matt blew out both his knees when he played college football * He's whole body hurts when it rains * Matt is terrified of ghosts Galleries * Images featuring Dr. Matt Harmon * Matt Harmon Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Matt Harmon Season 1 Image Gallery * Matt Harmon Season 2 Image Gallery * Matt Harmon Season 3 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Images Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Harmons Category:Season 2 Series Regular Category:Season 3 Series Regular Category:Series Regular